End Of An Era
by The Little Anonymous Author
Summary: Sequel to Beautiful Blue Eyes: Katara still hasn't told Zuko if she ever truly got over Aang...She still hasn't told Aang of her feelings for Zuko...So who will she choose?


**End of an Era **

The war was over…

Fire Lord Ozai had been stripped of his Fire Bending powers for good.

Azula was gone, and the world could be at peace again.

Katara looked around her, making sure that all of her friends had made it out safely.

"Katara!" she turned around to see Aang running towards her.

They hadn't talked since he left her with Zuko and the rest of the gaang…two days before the war.

Aang rushed up to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Aang holding on to Katara with all his might.

Hesitantly, she hugged the Airbender back. Katara looked over his shoulder to see Zuko smiling at her. He seemed happy (not just because of their success in the war) but because the two friends were re-uniting. He was no longer jealous of the Avatar's relationship with Katara…he didn't have any reason to be.

*Flashback*

"Look Katara there's something I need to tell you…"

Still in his embrace, she looked up at him.

"Aang may not care about you in the way that you thought he did…but-" He took a deep breath. "I do."

Katara replied by planting a light kiss on Zuko's lips.

He held onto her tight, afraid this was all just a dream.

"Katara?"

"Hmm?" she looked up at him in a way she never had before…it was lovingly.

"You have the most beautiful blue eyes."

*End Flashback*

Although it hadn't been long ago, their bond was stronger than ever.

Zuko watched as Katara and Aang talked for a while. He saw the young Avatar apologizing to her, begging her to see why he had left so abruptly…but Katara was stubborn, and Zuko knew that better than anyone. He almost felt sorry for the Airbender…that was until he forcefully kissed _his_ Waterbender on the lips…

Not thinking straight, Zuko ran up to Aang and shoved him away from Katara, fists clenched, ready to challenge him.

"Hey! What's your problem Zuko?" shouted Aang trying to get himself off the ground.

Katara gave him a look….

'_Oh no…' _he thought. _'He still doesn't know about me and Katara…'_

He bent down and stretched out his hand to help Aang up.

"Sorry Aang, must still have post-war jitters…or something…"

Katara looked at him as if saying _Awkward much?_

"Sure Zuko…no problem," said Aang looking at him completely bewildered.

"Well I'm going to go check up on Sokka and Toph…why don't you join me Zuko?" She knew her brother and her friend were fine, Katara just really wanted to get away from all the awkward tension.

"Yeah, right behind you." The two turned to leave.

"Hey, wait Katara!" Aang walked up to her. "What about-?"

"-We'll talk later Aang. She grabbed Zuko's arm and quickly walked away.

Once the two benders were far enough, Zuko finally spoke up. "So, what? Are we just going to let him think the two of you can finally be together now?" Because if that's the case Katara…" He couldn't even finish the sentence. The thought of losing her was too much as it was.

"Zuko…there's actually something I've been meaning to tell you…"

He took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever bad news was about to come his way.

"What is it?" He looked up at her, trying to show no sign of emotion.

"Before Aang left…" She looked down in shame. "He…he made me promise to wait for him. He told me that after the war he would come back to me…but that it would be forever…so that-"

Zuko simply put his hand up. "You don't need to finish. I understand….really." He turned to leave. Where he was going? He didn't know. He just wanted to be anywhere but here.

Katara gently grabbed his hand before he could. "But there's _nothing_ to understand Zuko."

He turned around, a look of defeat upon his face. "What do you mean?"

Katara hated this…she had meant to tell Aang right away. She just didn't want anybody to get hurt.

"Aang left me...and you were there when nobody else was." She hugged him tight. "I love _you_ Zuko."

In a heartbeat, Zuko went from heartbreak to the feeling of being in love for the first time. He picked her up and kissed her passionately.

Katara laughed. "So do you forgive me?"

He smiled down at her. "What's there to forgive?"

The Waterbender put her arms around Zuko's neck and kissed her Firebender once again.

"I love you too Katara…"

She blushed and smiled up at him.

"WHAT?"

Katara and Zuko broke away to see Aang standing there in complete shock and outrage. Neither of them had seen him so angry…not even when facing the Fire Lord.

"Aang we were-"

"Save it Katara, I don't need to hear this. I've seen enough at it is."

The young Airbender began to glow…he was about to go into the Avatar state.

Katara rushed up to try and calm him down, but it was too late. They both knew that at this point, Aang was uncontrollable.

Zuko tried to get Katara out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough. In one devastating move, the Waterbender was thrown up into the air and fell back down the ground _hard_.

Almost immediately, Aang was snapped out of the Avatar state.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry." He was crying as he tried to make his way over to Katara.

"LEAVE!" shouted Zuko, tears streaming down his face as he held Katara in his arms.

"Zuko…please! I'm so-"

"I don't _care_ what you are Aang. If you don't leave here in two seconds, I will _make_ you leave."

Both scared and ashamed, the Airbender ran away.

Zuko looked down at Katara. She didn't appear to be hurt too badly. It was probably just a very bad concussion…but Zuko didn't care. He didn't care if they should have told Aang sooner, or what Aang had told Katara before he left. What he did to her deserved no excuse.

As gently as possible, Zuko lifted Katara up into his arms and headed towards Appa. He took her back to Ba Sing Se with the rest of the gaang. Zuko prayed (that for Aang's sake) the Airbender wouldn't show his face there. Even if he did defeat the Fire Lord, it wouldn't earn him any of Zuko's forgiveness.

Later that day, Zuko stood in the Tea Shop with his Uncle Iroh. Katara had been unconscious for the past 2 days now. He wouldn't have left her side, but his Uncle had insisted it. Besides, after he told everyone what had happened (and why), Zuko knew she would be alright with Sokka and her father.

"Zuko, it does not do to sit around and stress yourself. You will need to be well when Katara awakens." Iroh walked over to his nephew. Zuko was sitting at one of the tables. His face was pressed tightly in his hands.

'_If she awakens…'_ Zuko thought.

"Can you blame me Uncle? It's been _two_ days already! What if she never-"

He couldn't even say the words aloud. Zuko pressed his face back into his hands.

"Nephew, she will wake…that I can promise you. In the meantime, why not join me for some tea. It would serve you well."

Zuko didn't even try fighting him. "Alright…"

The next day, Zuko decided to re-join Katara. He wanted to be the first face she saw when she woke up.

"How is she?" Zuko asked. He still didn't take his eyes off the sleeping Waterbender.

"She's the same…" said Hakoda.

Zuko looked around the small room. Sokka was sitting in the corner fast asleep. Suki was awake; she looked worried as she held him. Toph was leaning on her free shoulder, also asleep.

_They must have worn themselves out worrying about Katara…_ Zuko thought.

Hakoda was sitting in a chair beside Katara's bed. In one of the darker corners, Zuko saw a small figure hunched over. Whoever it was appeared to be either crying or very cold because they were trembling. Zuko walked closer…

"Aang?"

The young Avatar looked up, fear and disappointment in his eyes.

Hakoda walked over and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Look Zuko, we understood everything you told us when you brought Katara back, but Aang deserves to be here. He's apologized enough and it's clear that he realizes the totality of his actions. We need to put it past us Zuko…for Katara's sake."

He took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"_Fine,_" said Zuko through clenched teeth. He pointed at Aang. "But you better stay over there."

Aang shook his head, tears still streaming down his face.

"Zuko, look at him. Can't you see what he's been putting himself through?"

He turned around. Suki was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"He hasn't been through _half_ of what Katara is going through."

"That may be true, Zuko. But do you really think all this tension and fighting is going to help her any? I know for a fact that she would forgive Aang."  
Sokka (who had been half-awake) blinked his eyes open and yawned. "Zuko, she's right…I know my sister better than anyone…she would have forgiven him just as we all already have. Katara would have wanted you to do the same."

Zuko thought this through…he knew they were right. He just didn't know if he had the strength to forgive the Airbender. But then he thought…

_If Uncle had the strength to forgive me for all I've done…I should be able to forgive Aang…_

He turned and looked down at the young Avatar.

"Aang, can we talk outside?" Hakoda patted Zuko on the shoulder in approval.

Aang simply nodded his head and followed the Firebender outside.

"Look Zuko, whatever you're going to do…I know I deserve it…" The Airbender looked down in shame.

"Aang, I didn't come out here to punish you. I just want to talk."

He looked up at Zuko, confused. "But t-the other day-"

Zuko felt the anger boiling up inside him "We don't need to bring that up…" he said quickly."I just want you to understand that Katara and I are together now. There's nothing you can do to change that."

Aang looked down again. "How?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before I left I told her…I told Katara how I felt about her and that after the war…" The Airbender began to cry in frustration.

"Aang, when you left, Katara was hurt. She didn't understand why you left so suddenly." Zuko thought back. "And just the other day she said to me that nobody was there for her anymore-"

"But you were." Aang looked up Zuko in realization. He nodded his head, "I understand now."

"That doesn't mean we have to stop being friends Aang. Katara wouldn't want that."

"How do you know? After what I did-"

"It doesn't matter!" Zuko interrupted. "I _know_ Katara. She may not care about you in the way you want her to anymore…but she wouldn't want to lose you completely. She'd be devastated. So why don't you stop feeling sorry for yourself and get back inside there? Prove to her that you still care. Then I can promise you everything will be okay."

Aang knew he would have to accept it. This would be as good as it would ever get…but even then it was better than nothing. He nodded his head and walked back inside with Zuko.

"Hey Twinkle-toes," said Toph standing up to greet Aang. "Are you gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah…I think so."

"Good, it's about time." Surprisingly, Toph took his hand and walked him over to where she had been sleeping earlier. The Earthbender pulled Aang down next to her and rested her head on his shoulder.

Suki smiled and Zuko winked at him. Sokka just stared in shock which eventually made everybody laugh.

Moments later, Katara finally opened her eyes. Zuko rushed over and grabbed her hands.

"Zuko?"

Relieved, he smiled down at her.

"Hey Katara." He kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she smiled squeezing his hand tight.

"Alright everyone, why don't we come back later and give these two some privacy?" said Hakoda.

Everyone got up to leave, Katara noticed Toph holding Aang's hand as they walked out. She smiled at him to let him know everything was okay.

Hakoda walked up to his daughter, "Bye sweetheart, I'll be back later."

Katara smiled and waved goodbye to everyone.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake," said Zuko still be her side.

"Me too…I missed you Zuko."

He kissed the Waterbender lightly on the lips. "And you have no idea how much I missed _you_."

"So…Aang and Toph?" Katara laughed.

"Yeah I guess so," said Zuko laughing along with her. "I told Aang everything by the way. I think we're all going to be okay now."

Katara sighed in relief. "Good."

Zuko stoked her hair "Hey why don't you rest up? I'll come back later with everyone else, okay?"

Katara closed her eyes. "Mmm…okay…"

Zuko bent down and kissed her cheek. Quietly, he left Katara to rest.

A week had passed since then, and everything was better than ever.

The Fire Lord was defeated. Aang had gained everybody's forgiveness (and even started dating Toph). Sokka and Suki were still together, happy as can be. Uncle Iroh had his Teashop back, and Hakoda was able to return home to the Southern Water Tribe.

As for Zuko…he had everything he could possibly ever want. He had his honor, his Uncle, friends and family who loved him, and most importantly… he had Katara.

The two lovers could now be found standing outside of Uncle Iroh's Teashop. The rest of gaang were inside with Iroh drinking tea, and celebrating the end of the war.

Katara put her arms around Zuko and looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said watching the sun set.

Zuko looked down at Katara. "I've seen better." He smiled coyly.

Katara looked up at him. "Oh, is that so?"

"Of course...how could that possibly compare to seeing you every day?"

She blushed and looked away.

Zuko gently grabbed her chin and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you Katara."

She smiled, "I love you too, Zuko."

The Firebender squeezed her tight and kissed his Waterbender passionately as the sun slowly set over the peaceful city of Ba Sing Se.


End file.
